


Мера интимности

by churchill



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bloodplay, Case Fic, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:51:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churchill/pseuds/churchill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то похитил Снарта, и Лиза просит Барри его найти</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мера интимности

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrettyPenny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** немного балдплея, слегка покоцанный Снарт, что-то вроде коды к 1х22, AU ко второму сезону, фикбукстайл  
>  **Примечания:** написано в подарок для Pretty Penny

Перевезти пятерых нелегально удерживаемых мета-людей из защищённых камер ускорителя на остров, чтобы спасти им жизнь? Та ещё задачка. Барри был вынужден действовать вне закона. И таким естественным казалось привлечь к этому делу Снарта. 

Джо сразу воспротивился, уверенный, что затея не кончится хорошо. Глубоко внутри Барри знал: Джо прав — что-то точно пойдет не так, но других приемлемых вариантов не было. Или Барри их больше не искал. Успокаивал сам себя, надеялся, что в этот раз он сможет управлять Снартом. 

"Это безвыходная ситуация, — твердил себе Барри. — Достаточно безвыходная, чтобы попросить у него помощи".

Где-то ещё глубже обычного "глубоко" — Барри точно не стоило лишний раз туда заглядывать — он знал, всё из-за того, что его неодолимо тянет к Снарту. Именно так — тянет. Как металл к магниту. Колд — его чёртов северный полюс, а он сам — нервная стрелка, которую мотает по кругу, но каждый раз она всё равно смотрит в одну и ту же сторону. 

— Ты действительно в отчаянном положении, если обратился ко мне, — сказал Снарт. Он в привычной манере немного растягивал слова, словно подчеркивал, что никуда не спешит. — Но я готов выслушать.

Конечно же потом Снарт отказался помочь, заставляя уговаривать себя. А потом запросил свою цену, записал её на салфетке. Барри ожидал чего угодно, но не того, что прочитал — одно слово, четыре буквы. Всего-то четыре буквы в этом чёртовом слове. Барри как никогда был благодарен сейчас своей способности ускоряться. Мысли в голове метались с немыслимой скоростью. Может ли скорость мысли быть немыслимой? Впрочем, неважно. Важно было то самое слово.

Словно Барри снял тёмные очки, а вокруг неожиданно оказался яркий день, а не туманный сумрак. Или ударили по голове, и в ней что-то поплыло и перемкнуло. Барри был оглушённым и прозревшим одновременно. 

Как он не видел этого раньше? То, что происходило между ним и Снартом. Слово из четырёх букв. Ни разу не использованное ими, как выписанный, но необналиченный чек. Значит Барри небезразличен Снарту в этом самом смысле? И тот сейчас открыто это признал и запросил в качестве цены. 

Цены?! Снарту хотелось от Барри только этого? Вот так, без того, чтобы пообщаться, узнать друг друга получше... На один раз? Просто плата?  
Плата за возможность решить проблему, которая с каждым часом становилась всё более угрожающей. Но не станет же Барри ради этого торговать собой. Или станет? Нет, не станет, потому что Барри хочет этого не так. А Барри этого хочет? 

Да что, чёрт возьми, сейчас происходит?!

Он окончательно погряз во всём этом потоке мыслей и переживаний. Его суперскорость не помогала сейчас, запутывая ещё больше, подкидывая всё новые повороты ситуации и соображения. Но время неодолимо утекало даже в сверхбыстром режиме. 

И Барри сказал "нет", отчаянно надеясь, что после этого Снарт его не пошлёт.

— Нет. Это невозможно. Попроси что-нибудь, что я действительно смогу сделать для тебя.

К лицу Снарта прилипла его обычная ухмылка. И взгляд — насмешливый и испытующий одновременно. Он почти всегда так смотрел на Барри, даже когда они угрожали друг другу.

— Хорошо, дай мне немного подумать, — сказал Снарт и ушёл.

Новые требования Снарта уже не казались чрезмерными — выдвинутые сейчас, после того, как Барри отказал ему. Самому Барри эта ситуация всё ещё выедала мозг. 

Пока они договаривались о том, как пройдет транспортировка мета-людей, Лиза без всякого стеснения кокетничала с Циско, это заметили все. Барри немного ему посочувствовал — вряд ли Циско был в состоянии всерьёз сопротивляться обаянию такой девушки как Лиза. А Снарт продолжал заигрывать с Барри. В своей манере конечно же — никто бы это так и не воспринял, но для Барри это стало так очевидно.

Снарт явно не собирался легко отступиться. Настоящий профессионал — если действительно захочет что-то украсть, у охраны нет шансов это сберечь. Но нельзя было сказать с уверенностью, что же Снарт намерен присвоить: внимание Барри? — пусть берёт, сколько ему нужно! Или сердце Барри — звучало через чур мелодраматично — речь всё ещё идёт о Колде? Его... хм... неопытность? — сложный вопрос, Барри был взрослым, и у него конечно же был опыт, но ещё никогда с парнем... точнее, с таким взрослым парнем, как Снарт. Ещё точнее, с таким горячим взрослым мужчиной... Так, ну-ка попробуем вспомнить, почему же Барри ему отказал? Ах, да! Барри не хотел, чтобы это было ценой. Одноразовой платой в обмен на услугу.

И когда Снарт саботировал операцию, отпустив мета-людей, Барри почти не удивился, хотя и был разочарован своей неспособностью просчитывать до конца действия Снарта. Как если бы перед носом у Барри вывесили транспарант: "Недостаточно удалить мои данные из полицейских баз, малыш. Нужны вещи посерьёзнее, чтобы я полностью играл на твоей стороне".

* * *

Лиза позвонила Барри, когда тот бегал на тренажере в офисе Старлабс. Вернее, она позвонила Циско, и тот хмуро сказал, протягивая трубку:

— Эй, Барри. Лиза просит тебя к телефону.

Барри чуть не вылетел с тренажера от неожиданности — как в те времена, когда он ещё только учился контролировать свою скорость.

— Привет. Что случилось? — Барри не сомневался, что случившееся связано с Колдом.

— Лен пропал.

— Может, снова грабит что-то?

— Если бы он что-то грабил, его криопушка не валялась бы у него дома. Полностью искорёженная. 

— Откуда мне знать, что это не какая-нибудь ловушка?

— Лен сказал, что вы партнеры. Обычно он не разбрасывается такими словами.

Барри вспомнил, как Снарт говорил это. С усмешкой. Это прозвучало почти непристойно. Он уже тогда запланировал подставить Барри с мета-людьми.

— И ты в это веришь?

— Я хочу найти своего брата! — с лёгкой истерикой в голосе ответила Лиза. — Мик сейчас в отъезде. Мне больше не к кому обратиться.

— Хорошо, — сдался Барри. Вообще-то он был готов бежать-спасать ещё на первых секундах разговора. Но Снарты всё время пытались играть с ним против правил. — Говори, что тебе известно. Я включаю громкую связь.

Лиза знала не так много. Снарту предложили совместное ограбление выставки с коллекцией драгоценностей, привезённых откуда-то из Северной Африки. Барри в это время был занят разбирательствами с очередным свихнувшимся мета-человеком. И хотя он слышал об инциденте с выставкой, но не придал этому значения, так как никто не пострадал. Снарт, по словам Лизы, был доволен результатом. Но сегодня Лиза договорилась с ним встретиться, а брата не оказалось дома, его оружие было безнадёжно испорчено, и Лиза подозревала, что это сделали те люди, с которыми он связался.

— Ему понадобится новая криопушка, когда мы его найдем, — добавила Лиза.

Барри посмотрел на Циско. Тот демонстративно закатил глаза.

— Лиза, уговаривай Циско сама. Я пока поищу информацию.

Барри отключил громкую связь и отдал трубку заметно повеселевшему Циско.

* * *

Дело оказалось мутным — как выяснилось, одним из экспонатов оказался крупный бриллиант с довольно кровавой и мистической историей. Снарт спутался с какими-то гастролёрами, планировавшими ограбление только ради этого камня. По всей видимости, те получили, что хотели, и должны были уже убраться из города. Но по каким-то причинам задержались.

Барри выхватил телефон у Циско, всё ещё говорившего с Лизой. Было очевидно, что та успела уболтать Циско сделать новую криопушку. 

— Мне надо осмотреть квартиру твоего брата.

— Диктую адрес, — тут же откликнулась Лиза.

Барри добрался туда практически сразу: старый промышленный район, где заброшенные склады и цеха перемежались с лофтами, обустроенными в зданиях давно неработающих фабрик. В них жили самые разные люди; всегда хорошо зарабатывающие, но не всегда делавшие это легально.

Снарт жил в таком лофте — с толстой железной дверью на входе, высоченным потолком, грубыми неоштукатуренными кирпичными стенами, огромными мутными окнами, дорогой и стильной, хотя и потёртой, мебелью. С неистребимыми запахами пыли, ржавчины, озона от криопушки. И одеколона Снарта. 

"Ничего себе квартирка", — подумал про себя Барри. Ему определенно нравилось это место. И оно так подходило Снарту.

Он осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, что случилось. Квартира была одним огромным пространством, где в разных зонах разместились и диван, и широкая двуспальная кровать, и кухня. Кровать была разворошена, одеяло валялось на полу, как и разбросанные вокруг вещи, словно Снарта забрали прямо из постели, когда он спал, и даже не дали одеться. Его явно застали врасплох, но он почти не сопротивлялся — Барри не видел серьёзных следов борьбы. 

Лиза неслышно подошла и протянула ему криопушку.  
— Циско просил, чтобы ты забрал её в Старлабс.

Её дуло было словно спаяно на конце, и вся она выглядела чертовски странно — как невероятно древний предмет, который вот-вот рассыплется.

— Циско сделает другую, — добавила Лиза, мечтательно улыбаясь.

— Что ты пообещала ему за это? — не удержался Барри.

— Свидание.

— Свидание? И всё? — удивился Барри. Он вспомнил, каким жестоким испытаниям подвергли Циско в тот раз, когда Снарт хотел получить оружие для себя, Мика и Лизы. 

— Ты не понимаешь, — усмехнулась Лиза. — Обычно я не хожу на свидания. Слишком интимно. Намного интимнее, чем секс.

Барри никогда не смотрел на это с такой стороны. И даже хотел было малодушно уточнить, как к этому относится Снарт — что для него интимнее: свидания или секс? Но не решился.

— Я пойду.

— Найте его, Барри, пожалуйста, — с отчаянием сказала Лиза. — Только ты можешь это сделать.

— Найду, — пообещал Барри. И унёсся в Старлабс.

* * *

Циско забрал криопушку и тщательно исследовал её всеми доступными им способами, время от времени выдавая восторженные комментарии о том, какие именно молекулярные изменения с ней произошли. 

Барри только нервно отмахивался от его реплик — он продолжал искать информацию, но ему никак не удавалось зацепить, куда эти чёртовы психи могли увезти Снарта. Совершенно безоружного Снарта, скорее всего, одурманенного или отравленного — иначе почему он не сопротивлялся? И, возможно, полностью голого — на этой мысли Барри начинал задыхаться, сам не зная от чего, — видимо мыслей о голом Снарте. Или от того, что это делало Снарта ещё более уязвимым.

— Нашёл! — наконец-то радостно воскликнул Циско. — Излучение, которым испортили криопушку, имеет свой спектральный след. Если оно проявилось где-то ещё, я смогу отследить его. 

Циско, пока всматривался в открытую на экране компьютера карту, озабоченно добавил:

— Только не беги туда сразу. Я никак не могу понять тип излучения. Оно странное.

— Я справлюсь, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Барри. Сейчас его волновало только то, как найти Снарта. Он переоделся в костюм Флэша и, как только Циско сказал: — Это где-то здесь... — взглянул на карту и тут же сорвался по нужному адресу.

— Барри, я говорил тебе не спешить, — укоризненно прозвучал в наушнике голос Циско, когда Барри огибал одиноко стоящий дом, пытаясь понять, как попасть внутрь. — Будь осторожен.

Совсем стемнело — пока они выясняли, куда пропал Снарт, прошёл день. На безоблачном небе светила полная, красная луна. Дом снаружи напоминал крепость — каменный, старый, с узкими окнами. Судя по информации в сети, когда-то он был поместьем какой-то аристократической семьи. Потом долго переходил из рук в руки. А сейчас фактически оказался ничьим: последний владелец умер, а его наследники не спешили закрепить за собой права на этот дом.

С задней стороны дома одно из окон первого этажа было закрыто фанерным листом. Барри, стараясь не шуметь, отодрал фанеру; как он и предполагал, стекло оказалось разбито. Осторожно, чтобы не задеть торчавшие осколки, он открыл раму и забрался внутрь.

На всех трёх этажах ощущалось полное запустение. На полу, на чехлах, которыми была затянута мебель, на поверхности столов и полок лежала мягкая пыль, как будто сюда никто не заглядывал месяцами. Там, где лунный свет, просачиваясь сквозь тусклые стекла, освещал пол, Барри видел, что его ботинки оставляют следы в густом слое пыли. Он поморщился и прошептал в наушник:

— Циско, тут никого нет.

— Но излучение именно отсюда. Может быть, есть подвал?

Барри нашёл вход в него и спустился. Внутри валялись останки сломанной мебели. Барри посветил себе под ноги фонариком и насторожился — здесь почти не было пыли. Ему почудились какие-то звуки со стороны дальней стены подвала. Он осторожно прокрался туда и увидел плотно прикрытую массивную деревянную дверь. Из-за неё приглушённо доносилось гортанное пение: как будто кто-то громко и нараспев молился... или проводил магический ритуал. 

— Барри, будь осторожен, — возбуждённо прошептал Циско в наушник. — Сила излучения слишком резко возрастает!

Барри вспомнил искорёженное дуло криопушки Снарта и её странный состаренный вид. Если это излучение делает такое с предметами, что оно может сделать с человеком? Барри не имел представления о том, что ждёт его за дверью, или действительно ли там Снарт. Но был уверен, что творится что-то неправильное. И начал действовать.

За резко распахнутой дверью оказалась полукруглая комната с тремя людьми, одетыми в серые хламиды, подвязанные поясами, с лицами, закрытыми капюшонами, — словно сошедшие со страниц учебника по средневековой истории. Они держали в руках жезлы, светящиеся синеватым пламенем, направляя их в центр комнаты, где под потолком висел крупный огранённый камень кроваво-красного цвета. А под ним на круглой серой плите лежал... — тут Барри даже не удивился — голый Снарт. Нет, Барри не опознал бы его так легко без одежды — он его никогда таким не видел, только если мысленно, — но эту голову, украшенную тёмным ежиком волос с частыми проблесками седины, узнал бы где угодно.

Тело Снарта было в свежих порезах — похоже их делали по какому-то плану, словно писали текст на незнакомом языке. Ещё Барри успел заметить несколько татуировок, уже давних, явно принадлежавших самому Снарту. Его руки и ноги были плотно прикреплены ремнями к краям плиты. Кажется, он спал или был без сознания.

Впрочем, Барри не долго раздумывал, так как концентрировавшееся в камне кровавое свечение не сулило ничего хорошего для Снарта. А возможно, и для Сентрал Сити, или даже для всего мира.

Он вышиб посохи у не ждавших нападения людей, отстегнул туго затянутые ремни на теле Снарта — всё за доли секунды. Подхватил его и рванулся — через дверь в подвале, на первый этаж к уже знакомому окну.

Барри успел выпрыгнуть из дома в последний момент, перед тем, как камень или та сила, что концентрировалась в нём, оглушительно взорвались. Особняк взлетел на воздух, а от эпицентра стремительной волной прокатилось необычное тёмно-красное свечение.

— Барри, Барри, — панически заорал Циско в наушнике. — Убирайся оттуда!

— Я уже. Мы выбрались, — успокоил его Барри, остановившись на безопасном расстоянии от места взрыва. — Я вытащил Снарта.  
И невольно скосил глаза вниз. Хм. Он всё ещё держал совершенно голого Снарта. Израненного и безвольно обмякшего. И довольно тяжёлого. Но, кажется, Барри не возражал против того, чтобы ещё немного потаскать его.

Тут Снарт очнулся, приподнял голову, вгляделся в него и спросил:  
— Скарлет, малыш, это ты? — потом застонал и снова отключился. 

Это было... мило. Нужно было куда-то его отнести — домой или в Старлабс, или в больницу. Барри никак не мог решиться. Идею с больницей Барри отмёл сразу — Снарту конечно требовалась помощь, но вряд ли он любил врачей. 

— Циско, от нас ещё идет то излучение? — спросил Барри.

— Нет, нет. Всё чисто. 

— Отлично! Отнесу Снарта к нему домой. Позвони Лизе.

* * *

Лиза появилась почти сразу после того, как Барри устроил Снарта на кровати, прикрыв одеялом, и занялся его ранами. Учитывая, что эти психи успели вырезать на теле Снарта целый трактат, работы предстояло много. Хорошо ещё, что порезы оказались неглубокими.

Войдя, Лиза стремительно пересекла комнату и тут же приложила пальцы к шее Снарта — проверяла пульс, догадался Барри. Потом облегчённо выдохнула. 

— Я у тебя в долгу, Барри. Мы оба у тебя в долгу, — с признательностью сказала она.

— Эээ... — замялся он. — Мне нужны ещё стерильные салфетки и антисептик. Я использовал почти всё, что здесь нашёл. Присмотришь за ним пару минут?

Он не стал дожидаться ответа Лизы и сбежал в аптеку. Эта ситуация откровенно смущала его. В этот раз Снарт у него в долгу. Надо же.

Пока он отлучался за лекарствами, Лиза успела промыть и обработать большую часть порезов на руках и груди Снарта — у неё явно был большой опыт в таких делах. Барри вывалил на кровать купленное в аптеке. 

— У него по всему телу такие, — предупредил он Лизу. — Тебе не стоит смотреть. Я сам позабочусь об этом. 

Лиза удивлённо посмотрела на Барри. Он подозревал, что она видела гораздо худшие вещи в своей жизни. И необходимость ухаживать за раненным братом её бы не отпугнула. Но он хотел остаться со Снартом наедине, чтобы самому промыть его раны. Что-то ещё более интимное, чем свидание? 

— Оставить вас вдвоём? — вкрадчиво спросила Лиза и улыбнулась. С намёком, который Барри не мог до конца прочитать, но всё равно смутился. Это была невозможная семейная черта Снартов — умение так многозначительно улыбаться. 

— Циско, наверное, уже доделывает новую криопушку. Теперь ты будешь должна ему свидание, — парировал Барри. 

На Лизу это не подействовало. Её улыбка стала только коварнее.

— Или даже два свидания, — добавил Барри. — Одно в счёт долга мне.

— Ты слишком щедр, Барри, это неразумно, — усмехнулась Лиза. — Кто знает, в какой ситуации тебе понадобится ответная услуга?

— Я никогда не умел быть практичным.

— Позвони, когда он очнётся, хорошо? — уже стоя в дверях, попросила Лиза.

* * *

Барри с некоторым волнением откинул со Снарта одеяло, чтобы обработать порезы у него на ногах. Формально Снарт всё ещё оставался одним из его врагов — они играли за разные стороны. Так что мысль о том, что Снарт сейчас в полной его власти, доставила мимолетное удовольствие. Барри даже намеревался позволить себе кое-какие вольности — например, как следует рассмотреть Снарта, пока тот оставался без сознания. 

Без одежды он казался другим. Не таким массивным — гораздо плотнее самого Барри и достаточно мускулистым, но не крупным. Если бы не порезы, у Снарта была бы гладкая кожа, смуглая, почти безволосая на груди. И даже в паху тёмных волос было немного. Барри рассмотрел всё, хотя сразу перевёл взгляд. Глупо. Барри видел голых парней, его это не волновало — если только сравнить, у кого получше пресс. Но сейчас это было... как поглядывать на грудь любимой, но недоступной девушки. Так же неловко и очень возбуждающе. 

Но всё же Снарт по виду был обычным парнем, хотя и в отличной форме. Самым обычным. Особенно когда валялся в отключке.

Барри начал осторожно переворачивать Снарта на живот, чтобы добраться до его спины, но тот очнулся и дёрнулся изо всех сил, пытаясь вскочить. Барри оказался быстрее, резко придавил руками его плечи к кровати.  
— Эй, успокойся. Ты в безопасности. У себя дома.

— Скарлет? — усмехнулся Снарт. Приподнял голову, осматриваясь: — Это ты меня раздел? Неужели всё-таки решился вернуть долг? 

Барри не выдержал и рассмеялся.  
— Я уже вернул его дважды. Спас тебе жизнь. 

Снарт со стоном уронил голову обратно на подушку.  
— Как жаль. То-то я думаю, почему ты до сих пор в своём смешном костюме?

— Барри, Лиза спрашивает, как у вас дела? И как там её брат? — напряжённо прозвучал в наушнике голос Циско.

От неожиданности Барри чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. Он совсем забыл, что в Старлабс до сих пор слушают его.

— Циско, скажи Лизе, что Снарт очнулся. Он в порядке.

— Лиза просит передать, что заглянет к нёму завтра. Днём. И перед этим обязательно позвонит, — слегка запинаясь, проговорил Циско.

Барри посмотрел на Снарта: тот беззвучно смеялся, потом застонал, сморщившись от боли. И снова начал смеяться.

— Хорошо, я передам ему. И пока отключу связь. Не теряйте. 

Барри выключил наушник и с укоризной посмотрел на Снарта.  
— Прекрати смеяться. И перевернись. Мне надо обработать твою спину.

— Ищешь способ добраться до моей задницы? Любишь быть сверху? — усмехнулся Снарт. — Малыш, я согласен на всё.

Ох! Это было слишком. Особенно в тот момент, когда Снарт, совсем раздетый, лежал перед ним. Воображение против воли работало на всю катушку. Со всей скоростью, на какую был способен Барри. Он неудержимо покраснел, даже не зная, что ответить. Почему этот несносный человек перестает казаться обыкновенным, как только открывает свой рот? И костюм Флэша не был предназначен для таких неловких моментов — слишком узкий в некоторых местах.

Снарт, конечно же, заметил это, но, к огромному облегчению Барри, дальше шутить не стал, наконец-то лёг на живот, по-прежнему никак не показывая, что его хоть сколько-нибудь смущает собственная нагота. И проговорил куда-то в подушку:  
— В шкафу должна быть чистая одежда. Можешь переодеться. Если, конечно, тебя не смутит, что она моя.

— Не смутит, — буркнул Барри в ответ и тут же нашёл себе подходящие футболку и спортивные брюки. Они были немного великоваты ему. Но это и вправду было намного-намного удобнее. Во всех смыслах. 

— Что с тобой случилось? — спросил Барри, вернувшись к своим обязанностям медбрата. Снарт так забавно с присвистом втягивал воздух при каждом попадании антисептика на ранки, что Барри не удержался, наклонился и подул на одну из них. Спина Снарта тут же напряжённо закаменела. Барри счёл нужным пояснить: — Мне мама так делала. В детстве. Расслабься.

— Мама. В детстве. И поэтому ты решил это применить на мне. А ты изобретателен, малыш, — низким голосом сказал Снарт.

Ох, снова эти тягучие интонации! Барри опять покраснел, непонятно почему. Хотя нет, понятно — Снарт любое действие умудрялся превратить в сексуальный намек. И сейчас, пользуясь своим состоянием раненого, совсем перестал в этом сдерживаться.

В отместку Барри от души бухнул антисептика на самый большой порез, как раз на пояснице. Снарт опять зашипел. А Барри машинально подул ему снова.

И Снарт тихо застонал. Это точно был не стон боли.

Барри резко выдохнул. Торопливо заговорил, чтобы хоть как-то поменять тему:  
— Ты так и не сказал, кто тебя выкрал? Тебя же выкрали? 

— Где ты меня нашёл, Скарлет?

— На западе, в старом доме на Роудфилд. В подвале. Там было трое в балахонах. Словно какой-то обряд. Это жертвоприношение?

— Что-то вроде того, — глухо ответил Снарт.

— Но почему ты? Ты же не девственник? — осторожно спросил Барри. 

— Что? — Снарт оглянулся через плечо, его глаза неудержимо смеялись. — Скарлет, ты пытаешься выяснить, можешь ли взять меня? Можешь. Прямо сейчас я весь твой.

— О господи, Снарт, ты можешь хотя бы пять минут побыть серьёзным? — взмолился Барри. — Я читал, что в жертвоприношениях обычно используют девственников. Поэтому и спросил.

— Скарлет, я совершенно голый. А ты рядом и в моей одежде. Уверяю тебя, я серьёзен, — с обжигающей искренностью в голосе ответил Снарт. — Малыш, иди ко мне.

Он, не обращая внимания на то, что кровь из порезов пачкала простыни, развернулся и ловко потянул Барри на себя. Тот в последний момент успел опереться на руки, чтобы не рухнуть на Снарта всем телом. И зачем-то всё пытался прокрутить в голове их вечную игру на тему "кто чей должник", и что может измениться в этом раскладе дальше. Но потом Снарт приподнялся и всё-таки его поцеловал. И Барри перестал думать. 

Губы у Снарта оказались неожиданно тёплыми и податливыми. От их отзывчивости Барри кружило голову. Он ждал, что Снарт будет жёстким, нахальным — таким, как обычно вёл свои дела. Но сейчас Снарт был другим, словно настоящий он был не в манере стрелять, а в манере говорить — неторопливо, тягуче.

С таким же явным тягучим удовольствием Снарт целовался сейчас. Не пытаясь завоевать, позволяя вести. Немного запрокидывая голову, подставляясь. Такая непривычная щедрость от вора. Барри не мог от этого отказаться.

Он не заметил, как остался без одежды. Голый на таком же голом и горячем Снарте, и они соприкасались, там внизу, так откровенно и так хорошо. Хотелось потереться всем телом о Снарта, но Барри помнил, что нельзя елозить по его коже, чтобы не сбить коросты с порезов. Тем более, что часть из них кровила. Барри попытался отстраниться, чтобы сдержаться.

— Малыш, ты куда? — прошептал ему Снарт. — Передумал?

— Нет. Но тебе же больно?

— Мне хорошо, — заверил его Снарт. — Ты такой... даже лучше, чем я думал.

Он резко перевернулся, не выпуская Барри из рук, распластался тяжёлый сверху. И вдруг притёрся сам, потом ещё и ещё. Это оказалось немного болезненно — не хватало гладкости, влажности для скольжения. Снарт выругался, обильно сплюнул себе на ладонь, и сунул её между потными уже телами, обхватывая рукой их обоих, стискивая, лаская пальцами. Не хватало амплитуды для полноценного движения, но даже так это было слишком остро. Барри застонал и, кажется, начал дрожать.

— Давай, — выдохнул Снарт ему в ухо. 

Барри подчинился. Вжал в себя Снарта, с силой прижал за бёдра сверху. Несколько раз рефлекторно сам толкнулся ему в ладонь и куда-то в живот. Невольно зажмурился от тёплого взрыва внутри. И обмяк. Снарт, сам по-прежнему возбуждённый, не торопил, целовал Барри шею и рот. 

— Снарт, — благодарно выдохнул ему в губы Барри.

— Лен. Можешь звать меня так, — улыбнулся он. — Мне будет приятно.

— На тебе всё придется обрабатывать заново. Это же жуткая антисанитария, — забеспокоился Барри, когда у него в голове немного прояснилось.

— Обработаешь после того, как трахнешь, — с ленивой насмешкой ответил ему Снарт. — Сейчас мне бы хватило и минета. Но в этом ты девственник. Ещё подавишься.

— Что? — дёрнулся Барри. Он со злости чуть не скинул с себя Снарта. Но тот не позволил, с силой придавил собой.

— Эй. Полежи немного.

— Ну, почему ты такой? — возмутился Барри.

— А ты был готов мне отсосать? — поинтересовался Снарт, насмешливо вглядываясь в Барри. Тот снова неудержимо начал краснеть. И это явно было не к месту — краснеть лежа под парнем, из-за которого только что кончил. — А трахнуть готов?

Барри невольно сглотнул.

— Или всё-таки отсосать?

— И отсосу, и трахну, — с вызовом ответил Барри. — Но сначала ты мне... сам отсосёшь.

Взгляд у Снарта совсем поплыл — зрачок расползся по светлой радужке.

— Скарлет, малыш, — выдохнул он. — Скажи это ещё раз. Лен, хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.

Барри снова напрягся. Этот чёртов Колд явно издевался над ним.

Но тот сполз ниже, ведя приоткрытым ртом сначала по груди Барри и дальше. Касание влажных губ и горячего дыхания заставляло подрагивать. Снарт замер прямо над членом Барри, возбужденным, плотно прижатым к животу. Осторожно отогнул его пальцами, мокро лизнул головку, подул на неё — почти так же, как Барри дул ему на раны. Слегка обхватил губами, мягко прошёлся языком по расщелине. Барри невольно толкнулся ему в рот, продлевая удовольствие. Но Снарт отстранился и сказал:  
— Скажи мне это, малыш. Скажи.

— Ты... — прохрипел Барри, испытывая мучительную внутреннюю борьбу: Снарт легко водил по головке губами, касался языком, дразнил. — Сволочь.

— Знаю. Давай, скажи это. Лен, хочу, чтобы ты мне отсосал.

Снарт дохнул тёплым воздухом на член Барри. И он сдался. Выдавил из себя:  
— Лен, отсоси мне.

И захлебнулся вдохом. 

Снарт брал глубоко, умело распалял, всё ярче и сильнее, и Барри понимал, что даже после недавнего оргазма не продержится долго. 

— Лен, погоди, погоди. Я сейчас... 

Тот даже не подумал отстраниться. Продолжал ласкать губами и языком, даже когда член Барри уже обмякал у него во рту.

— Лен, ты невероятный, — благодарно прошептал Барри, бессильно распластавшись на кровати.

— Но всё равно сволочь, — довольно улыбнулся Снарт, укладываясь рядом. Дотянулся до ладони Барри и устроил её на своём члене. Чужая плоть подрагивала, твердела, откликалась на поглаживания, и Барри начал возбуждаться снова — одна из радостей и сложностей быстрой регенерации. Рискнул было провести рукой ниже, между ног Снарта, коснулся мошонки, местечка за ней. Но тот, недолго думая, перевернулся на живот, давая полный доступ к своей заднице.

— Смазка в тумбочке, — махнул он рукой. Обнял подушку и уткнулся в неё, всем видом показывая, что отдается в полное распоряжение Барри. 

В выдвижном ящике кроме смазки нашлись и презервативы. Мгновенно вернувшийся обратно Барри вдруг завис, испытывая острое желание на пять секунд отлучиться к какому-нибудь компьютеру, чтобы быстро погуглить, как это делается. Наверное, он бы мог. Но это было как-то неправильно. И нечестно. 

— Лен, я раньше никогда... 

— Такой ботан, что девчонки _так_ тебе не давали? — с насмешкой поинтересовался Снарт.  
— Я не пытался просить об этом, — сердито ответил Барри. 

— И напрасно. Никогда не знаешь, какой опыт пригодится в жизни, — даже не подумав поменять позу, назидательно сказал Снарт. — Ты просто действуй. Если что не так, я буду орать.

Чёрт! И ещё раз чёрт! Барри испытывал острое желание сделать эдак кругов сто вокруг города — просто чтобы немного спустить пар.

— Я не понимаю, — с неприкрытым отчаянием сказал Барри. — Всё ещё хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?

Снарт наконец-то оторвался от своей подушки и посмотрел на Барри. Похлопал по кровати рядом с собой.   
— Скарлет, малыш, иди сюда.

Без всякой насмешки и даже... с нежностью. Барри — в который раз за эту ночь — снова сдался. Устроился рядом. Прижался к Снарту. Тот гладил его по спине, целовал в висок, в губы, потом указал на лежавшую на кровати тубу со смазкой:  
— Дай сюда.

Барри протянул ему тубу. Снарт открутил крышку, выдавливая прозрачную массу себе на пальцы. Подышал на неё, грея, и посмотрел на Барри:  
— А теперь расслабься. 

Уверенные влажные пальцы осторожно надавливали и гладили. Сначала Барри часто дышал, опасаясь сам не зная чего, неприятного чего-то, потом уже — от неприкрытого удовольствия. Это оказалось так... интимно. Вот уже пальцы Снарта были где-то внутри; и он трахал Барри рукой, неторопливо и глубоко целовал. И Барри стало очень-очень хорошо...

— Лен, ты трахнешь меня? — не удержался он.

— Непременно. Но сначала ты, — Снарт тут же выпустил его, всунул ему руки тубу со смазкой и снова развернулся к своей подушке.

— Сволочь, — меланхолично сообщил Барри спине Снарта. Устроился рядом, копируя действия. Грел смазку в пальцах. А потом мужественно сунулся за последнюю линию обороны тыловой части Снарта, которой, похоже, тот не слишком и дорожил.

Барри как-то разом взмок, хотя куда уж сильнее. От вседозволенности, полного карт-бланша, выданного Снартом. От того, как было туго и горячо пальцам, и гладко. И темнело в глазах от мысли, что вот-вот, и там окажутся не только его пальцы. И как Снарт — нет, не Снарт, а Лен — вздрагивал в ответ, едва заметно двигал бёдрами, откликался. Барри завораживали сдержанные движения сильного тела, как прокатывались мускулы под кожей. В какой-то момент он вытянулся рядом, чтобы целовать — плечи, спину, между лопатками. Слизывал солёную влагу, разлизывал многочисленные порезы, ловил губами вкус — горький и железистый одновременно. 

Наверное, от выступавшего пота Лену было всё время больно. Но он никак это не показывал, кажется, весь захваченный тем, что с ним делает Барри.

— Скарлет, давай уже, не тяни, — услышал он умоляющий шепот Лена. — Ну, малыш. Давай.

Барри зашарил взглядом, пытаясь вспомнить, где положил презервативы. Чтобы уже натянуть. И презерватив. И Лена. Горячего и жаркого. Ох. 

А потом сделал это. Дал, как только мог дать.

Лен под ним то грязно ругался, то горячим шёпотом нёс какую-то ласковую чушь:  
— Давай, малыш, давай. Ох, какой ты сладкий!

К тому, что Лен упорно зовёт его то ребенком, то малышом, Барри привык. Но остальные глупости терпеть был не готов. Да только возможности возразить не было. Последние полминуты Лен уже не ничего не говорил, только шумно дышал, подаваясь назад на каждое движение Барри бёдрами, протяжно стонал, весь мокрый от пота. Барри мельком думал о том, что соль окончательно разъест ему всё. Но не останавливался, держал сильный и ровный темп, стараясь не прийти к финалу раньше. 

Лен так и не прикоснулся к себе ни разу. Это Барри обхватил его рукой, просунув руку между влажным животом Лена и постелью, чтобы чувствовать, как Лен молчаливо кончает и содрогается от наслаждения, а потом удовлетворённо затихает.

Барри осторожно отлепился от Лена и растянулся рядом. А тот повернул голову и с пьяной улыбкой прошептал:  
— Скарлет. Какой ты... я даже не мечтал.

Он выглядел невозможно обдолбанным. Хотя Барри подозревал, что сам выглядит не лучше.

Если бы кто-то вломился в этот момент в лофт, то их двоих, без сомнения, можно было бы брать голыми руками.

* * *

Барри проснулся, когда за окнами начало светать. Тело приятно гудело от избытка энергии, хотелось бежать, летать, что-то срочно делать. Но на границе сознания свербило, словно он должен был сделать что-то важное, но забыл. 

"Ох. Снарт, — вспомнил Барри. — Я же собирался промыть ему раны!"

Снарт лежал совсем рядом, тихий, тяжёлый, горячий даже во сне. Кожа на теле у него припухла и порозовела — от порезов, и от всех тех неправильных действий, которые они с ними накануне совершили: Снарт выглядел как жертва безумного татуировщика.

"Лиза меня убьёт", — пристыжено подумал Барри, вспоминая, как накануне обещал ей, что позаботится о Снарте.

Он метнулся по квартире, разыскивая чистое полотенце, потом в ванну, чтобы смочить его тёплой водой. Вернулся к Снарту, в постель — и застыл. Тот успел проснуться и смотрел на него в упор.

— Собираешься задушить меня этой тряпкой, чтобы никто не узнал о твоём позоре? — протянул он в своей насмешливой и ленивой манере. Словно между ними ничего и не было несколько часов назад.

— А я опозорился? — сердито спросил Барри. От гнева он даже не смутился откровенного взгляда Снарта, которым тот осматривал его.

— Что ты, малыш. Ты был очень хорош, — ответил Снарт уже без всякой насмешки в голосе. И добавил с нежностью: — Очень хорош.

Это вышибало почву из под ног. Кто в здравом уме мог это выдержать? 

— Я хотел что-нибудь сделать с твоей кожей, — пробормотал Барри. 

— Не заморачивайся. Я приму душ. Сначала из воды, потом из перекиси водорода.

Барри засмеялся. Вспомнил, что есть ещё один нерешенный вопрос.

— Снарт, — начал было Барри и увидел, как тот удивленно вздёрнул бровь. Спохватился и исправился: — Лен, я хотел сказать... Так что вчера случилось? Кто были эти люди?

— Никогда не связывайся с теми, кто грабит за идею, — назидательно ответил Снарт. — Это всегда заканчивается плохо.

— Учту твой совет. В следующей жизни, — усмехнулся Барри. — Так это были какие-то одержимые? Фанатики?

— Эти парни собирались стать бессмертными богами или что-то вроде того. Для этого им нужен был камень. Я помог им выкрасть его. Не бескорыстно, конечно, — самодовольно добавил Снарт. 

— Но если ты отдал им камень, зачем они забрали тебя?

Снарт сосредоточенно смотрел в сторону, словно обдумывал что-то. Потом с сомнением ответил:  
— Чтобы объяснить тебе, я должен признаться в некоторых вещах... довольно интимных вещах...

— Лен, мы вчера... — Барри хотел было перечислить, сколько разных личных границ они нарушили вчера, но тут же сбился. — Кажется, мы стали ближе.

— Мы не ходили на свидание, малыш, — усмехнулся Снарт, изобразив пальцами кавычки. Словно цитировал кого-то.

— Да ладно! Только не говори, что у вас сестрой одинаковый пунктик на этот счёт. Или?..

— Я не хожу на свидания. Нет. Слишком интимно.

Барри не смог сдержать улыбки, но с укоризной посмотрел на Снарта:   
— Эй! Не уходи от темы. Выкладывай.

— Окей. Ты меня сделал, — Снарт поднял ладони вверх, показывая, что сдается. — Эти болваны нашли старый шаманский ритуал, — он замялся. — Одного африканского племени. И в нём было условие. В жертве должна течь кровь одного из его потомков.

— Одного из потомков? — нахмурился Барри. — Постой, ты хочешь сказать, что в вас с Лизой есть негритянская кровь?

— Не повезло, — жёстко ответил Снарт.

Тут Барри расхохотался в голос. Он так смеялся, что не мог остановится, даже видя, как всё больше мрачнеет лицо Снарта.

— Ох, прости, прости! — задыхаясь от смеха, начал Барри. — Лен, послушай. Меня вырастил Джо, а он афроамериканец. И я много лет был безнадёжно влюблён в его дочь. Для меня это не проблема.

Лен хмуро усмехнулся:  
— Не у всех так. Мой отец — отъявленный расист. 

— Тогда зачем он женился на твоей матери? 

— Не в этом дело, — Лен покачал головой. — Это его мать вышла замуж за его отца. И мой отец с этим так и не смирился.

— Прости. Это и вправду сложно. Но всё же не тянет на какую-то страшную тайну, — улыбнулся Барри. — Не надейся, что расплатился этим.

— Я должен сказать тебе спасибо. За то что ты спас мне жизнь, — серьёзно сказал Снарт. — Я твой должник.

Барри покачал головой. Кажется их игры в кредиторов никуда не делись.

— Лен, сходишь со мной на свидание? 

— Ммм... 

— Я помню, помню. Интимнее, чем секс. В этом и смысл.

— Скарлет, малыш... как скажешь.


End file.
